


She's A Goddess

by Prismidian



Series: Bug Lad and Noire Cat: Over the Holidays [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderswapped Miraculous Ladybug, Ice Skating, Miraculous Ladybug Rule 63, Rule 63, genderswapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what might happen at the ice rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Used to be a one shot

Marin was not a confident skater, unlike the other show offs in his class, his friend Alan had about the same skill level as he did, but the show boating classmate of them all was Charlie. Go figure.

Marin thought Adrienne looked like an angel gliding around the rink gracefully, and watching her left him in a daze.

"Earth to Marin, hello?"

"Hm- huh? Oh, thanks, I spaced out again didn't I?"

"On a cloud with your angel, eh?"

"She's not an angel, she's a Goddess." Marin sighed dreamily as Alan continued to laugh.

"Who's a Goddess?" Natalie had appeared behind them and Marin almost jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, hey Natalie, didn't see you there."

"The ice rink has a flow, you're supposed to keep moving." She pointed out, edging past them before Adrienne skated past them as well.

"Here's your chance, go talk to your angel." Alan laughed again, shoving Marin out into the flow.

Although he would have preferred to skate out there on his own, he was glad Alan always had his best interests at heart.

He hadn't had wanted to compete with Charlie for Adrienne's attention, but Charlie was nowhere to be found, so this was the perfect chance.

He picked up the pace to try and catch up with her, but there were too many people in the way; and he began to lose hope.

His moment was gone and she was starting to get further and further away.

Charlie would be back any time now and what did he think was going to happen? Would she really just appear in front of him and ask him how he was?

She wasn't Noire Cat, that was something his partner would do, not his crush.

Little did he know, Adrienne did notice him and had slowed down so he could catch up.

She was not aware that he had been staring at his skates and day dreaming about her saying hello, but since he wasn't catching up she turned around to find out why.

Normally he had merely dreamt that she'd say something like that, so when she said something to him he just assumed he was imagining it and ran right into her, knocking them both over before he realized who he had just collided with.

Alan had witnessed the whole scene unfold, along with some other bystanders.

One of them was Charile, who had returned to the rink just in time with his cup of cocoa.

Alan simply shook his head and felt rather bad for Marin's bad luck and stupidity but Charile was livid.

The cup that Sabrin had fetched him was now smashed in his hand and thrown into the snow as he stormed over towards the two, who were now making their way off the ice.

"Woah- I'm sorry! I didn't see you-" Marin explained as he helped her up.

"It's fine Marin. It was my fault I started-" She began only to see Charlie tapping his foot with his arms folded over his chest.

"Wow what a clutz. Careful Marin, you break it you buy it."

That was the last thing Marin wanted to hear, that annoying judgmental voice he wanted to avoid was now standing right behind him.

What? Did Charlie sprint over to them?

"Chaz, it was an accident." Adrienne chimed in but Charlie turned his nose up at the excuse.

"I highly doubt he didn't do it on purpose." He told her before he turned his attention to Marin.

"She's a model you know, you can't ruin that perfect face or she'll be finished!"

"I'm fine Chaz, you can go now." She insisted, getting rather fed up with his nitpicking; Charlie didn't take kindly to being told to leave, but Marin was happy to see him go.

"I _am_ really sorry."

"I know Marin, I said it's fine. Just, try not to zone out so much, ok?"

She gave him a sweet smile and a nod before she went to leave as well, but he quickly tried to stop her by grabbing her hand and giving her a nervous smile.

"C-can I make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me?" She asked, chuckling lightly at his face.

"Yeah, I brought some cookies and hot cocoa with me."

"Sure, that sounds fine Marin." She had had his hot cocoa before as Noire Cat but she couldn't tell him that's why she accepted.

She just followed him to a bench and sat down as he dug through his bag.

"I uh- like your scarf." He said off handedly, just trying to make light conversion while he struggled to find what he was looking for.

He knew she still thought her mother made it but she was surprised he'd comment on it.

It was well made, but not very fancy, nothing like the other things she had, though that didn't keep it from being something she treasured.

"It's one of my favorite things. Now that it's cold I never leave the house without it." She told him simply, as if it meant nothing to him but a compliment but it made his heart flutter.

He didn't care that she didn't know he'd made it, but the fact that she liked it so much warmed his heart.

Once he'd poured her a cup and warned her about the temperature, they sat there in a somewhat awkward silence.

He was trying to think of something to say, while she was day dreaming about Bug Lad.

What if she could go ice skating with him? Maybe not as Noire Cat, but as herself. It would be hard to explain to her classmates why she was in love with a superhero, but, maybe if she knew who he was, they could just goof off and have a quiet moment like this.

Her attention was brought back when she was offered a homemade cookie by Marin, who gave her a sweet smile and she sighed softy.

"You know, Marin, you're kind of perfect."

"I- I am?!"

"Yeah, you know how to bake, you're really nice, you stick up for your friends. You're a pretty amazing guy."

He was shocked.

 _Where was she going with this?_ He wondered.

His head was spinning, he couldn't believe she'd be so candid about it.

She smiled, and took another bite of the cookie before she continued.

"I'm sure Bug Lad is the same way, that must be why you two are such good friends."

"We are?" He started before he shook his head.

"Wait, h-how _do you_ know _I know_ Bug Lad?"

Her face lost a bit of color when she realized that Noire Cat knew both of them, but as Adrienne she didn't know that Marin knew Bug Lad.

"I uh- I met Noire Cat, once, after they fought an akuma, we've been friends ever since." She lied, hopefully he was dim witted enough to believe it, but the look on his face made her question if her excuse was good enough.

He, on the other hand felt like he'd just had a tiny heart-attack.

_She knew Noire Cat?!? What had she been telling her about him?! This was dangerous, he'd always thought he had been nice to her, but, now Adrienne knew more about him then he knew about her._

"Wow- that's pretty cool, what do you to talk about?" He asked hesitantly, he wasn't sure he wanted the answer, but, it was going to drive him crazy if he didn't ask.

"...She thinks you're pretty nice too." Wow that was close, she hated lying to him, but she couldn't just tell him.

"Oh, well, that's good."

"She also said you made good hot cocoa, so I was kind of excited to try it." She laughed, taking another sip.

 _Oh wow, she told her everything huh?_ He racked his brain, trying to think of everything he had said to Cat and hoped he hadn't ever been rude to her, but it was hard now to remember when he was in costume and when he wasn't.

"Well, it's getting late. I better go." She told him with a sigh, before she handed him the cup back.

"It was nice talking to you!" She called as she walked back to the rink.

He wasn't able to tell her goodbye because he was in too much of a panic.

But once he felt a hand on his shoulder he almost screamed.

"Great work man! I wouldn't have gone with something so abrasive but you did great, what did she say?" Alan asked as he sat down beside him.

"She says she knows Noire Cat." He replied, things were never going to be the same after that.


	2. He's Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, for some reason two of you actually subbed to this one shot, which is kind of confusing to me because this is listed as completed but as a part of a series of fics, so, you wouldn't get an email unless I added more to this.
> 
> Well guess what, I was so baffled by this that I started thinking, what else could I write for this so you guys would actually get an email to see that yes there is more, it just wasn't going to be posted here.
> 
> So please accept Adrienne getting home from ice skating and her little chat with Plagg.

After Adrienne had returned home from ice skating and taken a nice hot shower she was snuggled up in her bed checking Alan's blog The Bug's Buzz.

It had never crossed her mind long enough for her to connect the two but if she wasn't already so in love with Bug Lad she could see herself with Marin.

"You know if you're not more careful he's going to figure out who you are." Plagg warned her.

"And what if I want him to figure it out? Bug Lad isn't going to tell me who he is, so if Marin figured it out maybe he'd slip up and tell me who Bug Lad is."

Plagg was too busy eating his Camembert to argue with her but even if he did voice any further concerns or an opinion she was too busy dreaming about that night sitting next to him snuggled up in a blanket with some hot chocolate.

"Maybe I should call him." Adrienne sighed to herself but that did get Plagg's attention.

"But its so cold out there and we just got home, do we have to?"

"Plagg! Transform me!"

In a desperate attempt to eat one more wedge of cheese, Plagg clung to the Camembert box before he was ultimately sucked into the ring and Adrienne transformed into Noire Cat.

Climbing out her bathroom window, she quickly grabbed her baton and tried to call Bug Lad.

Marin did have a feeling that something was up, he wasn't sure what it was but Tikki told him Noire Cat was trying to reach him.

It wasn't the best time for her to be calling, he was working on a project he'd been neglecting to finish but after packing up his sewing kit he transformed into Bug Lad.

"I assume you're calling to take me up on that offer I promised you, huh?" He chuckled.

"So you were serious? We could really hang out?"

"If that's what you want to do, I guess I wouldn't say no."

She squealed and nodded, barely able to contain herself. "I'll meet you at the park then!"

She was so cute when she was over excited but meeting at the park could cause some trouble for then since they were heroes.

"Noire-" He started to say but she had already hung up and with a heavy sigh he started towards the park.

One thing he hadn't counted on was how cold it was now that the sun was starting to go down.

"Noire Cat? I think maybe-"

"THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!" Noire Cat shouted before he felt her ice cold suit cling to his arm.

"WOAH-"

"I'M SORRY!"

"IT's ok..."

It really wasn't ok though, he was freezing and she was freezing, her hair even felt somewhat damp.

"Did you come out here with wet hair?"

"No..." She lied, she thought her hair had dried enough to be back outside in the cold but now they were both shaking.

"Can't you use Lucky Charm for this or something?"

"No then I'll change back, what would be the point of me coming out here?"

She groaned and snuggled up to him, but her hair was a bit stiff from the cold and it wasn't very comfortable.

"Do you want to come with me to Adrienne's house?" Noire Cat asked softly.

His jaw nearly dropped but he wasn't going to say no, he was scared out of his mind but at the same time pretty excited.

"...Yes?"

"Alright, come on, follow me." She told him, talking him by the hand as if he needed help to find Adrienne's house.

Climbing in the window was not something Marin thought he would be doing but now he was in Adrienne's room; With Noire Cat, and not Adrienne..

"So uh..she doesn't mind you just coming in here?" He asked her and she just laughed.

"Oh, yeah, she's totally fine with people just stopping by whenever, you're welcome to just drop by any time you want."

The way she said it was so nonchalant he could have sworn he heard her wrong.

"What? She is?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, why, would you like to meet her?" Noire Cat asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Well- I mean I-"

He didn't want to admit it but of course he wanted to see Adrienne.

She gave him a curious look and bit her lip as she glanced around the room for a second.

She had to think of a way to excuse herself but, she couldn't really be in two places at once..

"Uh, well, I mean, she's not home right now..but uh-"

"I don't mind waiting on her."

"Ha- right uh, well, I can only stay for a little bit, so, I guess I could wait with you or..?"

"Well- if you have to go-"

"Uh I- yeah, I've got to get home, silly me, I should have remembered I didn't have much time."

"Ok Silly Kitty." Bug Lad laughed.

Noire Cat nodded and started towards the bathroom.

"I'll just go out this window."

"Ok."

She still hadn't figured out how she'd get back in when she wasn't to have left, but..she closed the bathroom door and sighed heavily.

"Oh, Hey Adrienne, sorry I was just leaving, but there's someone here I'd like you to meet, you should say hello, but I've got to go now, so bye!" She faked talking to someone other than herself before Plagg quirked a brow at her.

She knew he thought this plan wasn't the best one, but- she had always promised him extra Camembert if he'd just go along with plans like this.

After fixing her hair in the mirror and taking a deep breath in, she opened the bathroom door and Bug Lad jumped slightly.

"Hey." She chuckled lightly, her cheeks flushed since wow this is embarrassing if he didn't believe her lie.

However he was more in shock that he was standing in her room and actually had the chance to talk to her.

"I uh- hi."

The two of them kind of stood there for a moment, almost unable to even look at each other, but after a few minutes passed she clapped her hands together.

"So you're a superhero, that's really cool."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. So you're a model?"

"Yeah, it's not really that big of a deal ."

Nothing much could be said for the ability to hold a long conversation, but the sun had already gone down and Bug Lad realized that Marin should probably be home right now.

"So uh, I have to go..but I wouldn't mind dropping by if you'd-"

"I'd like that." She cut him off, but they both smiled and Adrienne tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

He took this as his chance to give her a quick peck on the cheek before he hurried out the window.

He couldn't believe he had just kissed her cheek and that she said he just could stop by whenever; He didn't know when he would see her again, but he could hardly wait.

 


End file.
